It had been a really trying day
by whatsthefracas
Summary: Completed! Extended edition! New rating! old RobinMarian oneshot has become new RobinMarian romance!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a really trying day. Compared to the others. He had almost killed Allan. He had met someone as foolishly in love as he was. The Pact was safe in the camp, but Edward was dead. And Marian was here. Robin didn't even know in which order all those events fell in importance. It was just too much and it had never been too much before. And he knew why. She was right there. He had never had her _right there_ at night before. She was right there all the time, not often enough it always felt like, but this was different because she'd never been there at night. And there she was, sleeping soundly at the other end of camp. He had to sit at the other end of the camp. He felt like if he got any nearer, he would just go mad. There she was, all of Marian. Not just the face she played for Guy and the Sheriff, not just the face she played for him, oh he loved that face and he loved that it frustrated her that he loved it. No, it was all of her. Every single inch. And he wanted her, all of her. Restraint was not a skill Robin knew very well so he put a distance between them and sat at the other end of camp and sighed.

Marian was playing over and over what happened. Her father was gone, her father was gone, she was sleeping in the wilderness, her father was gone—and then she heard him sigh. She knew it wasn't just one of the others sighing in their sleep. It was Robin, and he was awake too. And her first thought was she needed him to help her get to sleep, but the minute she thought that she blushed. No, no she didn't mean it like that because that was, that was—well, she didn't know what that was, but now that thought had escaped. _That_ thought started at her ears and made its way down every single inch of her until it pricked her toes. And she thought, it's all right, she could contain it—as long as Robin just didn't sigh again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Two out of three people wanted this one-shot turned into a story. So here's all new material. Hope you like it.

* * *

Marian found Robin in the morning sitting on a stump, picking away at the end of an arrow. She thought she heard him muttering to himself. When she put her hand on his shoulder, he jumped, saw it was her, got flustered, dropped the arrow, went to pick it up, got his toes caught on the stump's roots, fell forward, slipped on some leaves, and just barely caught himself before he planted his face in the mud. She burst out laughing as he straightened himself up. With a frown, he walked off in a huff. Her smile fading, Marian felt a knot lodge itself in her chest as she watched him step farther and farther away. The more space he put between them, the thicker and tighter the knot grew until she thought that surely it would be visible under her skin. The knot told her to run after him, push him to the ground, and—

"Marian?"

It was her turn to jump.

"Much!" she said, louder than she intended. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine," he responded slowly. "I was just wondering if you'd be having an egg for breakfast." He paused and then added, "How are _you_ this morning?"

"Wonderful. Thank you. I slept wonderfully. It was wonderful."

Much squinted as if Marian was radiating some kind of unpleasantly bright light that was uncomfortable to look at. If anyone asked him, he wouldn't have said so, but Much did the best he could to avoid her for the rest of the day and kept a close watch on his Master, in case Marian's condition were contagious.

She didn't see Robin again until the evening and the awkwardness between them was brutal. Not one to keep quiet about unfavorable conditions, facts, or circumstances that she felt should be changed, Marian finally said something.

"Last night was difficult," she started, innocently enough.

"Was it?" Robin asked, not looking at her directly.

"Yes. Yes, actually it was impossible."

"Because of your father?" he said gently.

"No, because of _you_!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" she repeated with exasperation. "All that sighing!"

He looked her straight in the eyes, but didn't respond.

"And I couldn't tell you to shut up because you were all the way across the camp and I'd have to step over people to get to you and it was just incredibly, incredibly, incredibly—" her voice weakened as she lost herself in Robin's intent gaze. After a few moments, she finished, barely above a whisper, " incredibly annoying."

"Marian."

It would take a whole page to write out all the words and feelings that were packed into that one word.

"Marian," he repeated.

"I _know_, Robin," she sighed, absolutely certain that her thoughts were the same as his. She started to take his hand, but pulled back the minute her fingers touched his. It was as if a bolt of energy shot right up her arm, giving her mind a moment of intense clarity, enough to realize that touching him was not a good idea.

He waited a few moments after she pulled away. He liked to see her blush. She was beautiful. But he had admired her from a distance for long enough. He grabbed her tight around her waist. She froze up in immediate response, pressing back against his hand with resistance. He only held tighter and when he felt her melting as he kissed her more deeply, he tightened his grip even further, as if he needed her body to be so close to his it _was _his.

When he couldn't wait any longer, he stepped away enough to look at her as he said, "Marian, I _have_ to have you."

She smiled as she caught her breath and kissed him playfully. "So that's why you wanted me so badly to come to the forest?" she replied.

"No," he said, kissing her again. He stopped. "But yes," he added, grinning.

She raised herself up on her tiptoes, grabbed the edges of his vest, and just barely touched his lips with hers before taking one grand step away and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm not going to let you make love to me in the leaves, Robin of Locksley." Her eyes flashed with a challenge.

He lifted his eyebrow in response.

"And I'm certainly not spending another night like that in the camp," she continued.

He shook his head in silent agreement.

She finished, "So, I think I might just have to return to the castle."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Give me one hour?" he asked.

"One hour?" she repeated, puzzled.

"Yes."

"Fine," she answered tentatively.

Robin had a plan—well, half a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

He pulled up his hood and waited in the dark, just until he turned the corner.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Allan blurted as he was pushed up against he wall.

"You owe me something," Robin said in a low, serious voice.

"Hey, I thought we already agreed! You're not gonna kill me!" Allan responded nervously, well aware of Robin's quick temper.

"No, you're going to live. And you're going to do me a favor."

"Name it!"

"Keep your _master_ in Nottingham tonight."

"What, you mean Gisbourne?"

"Yes," Robin said with a look of little patience.

"Keep him here?"

Robin nodded.

"The whole night?"

He nodded again.

"What for?"

"None of your business. Just do what I asked, Allan."

"I don't have to take orders from you anymore, you know," Allan challenged.

"It's for Marian," Robin conceded.

Allan thought for a moment before responding, "All right, yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"Good."

* * *

Robin was leading two of their horses up to the camp. Much rushed out to meet him.

"Master, where are you going?"

"Marian and I are going for a ride," he answered loud enough for her to hear.

"Marian?" Much asked with concern. "Marian?" he repeated.

"Yes, Much. Do you have an objection?"

Flustered, he just mumbled, "Well, no, but it's dark, and dangerous, and I don't know if I trust the two of you together to use your best judgment and—"

Robin put his hand on his friend's shoulder to quiet him.

"We'll be back in the morning," he winked.

Much's jaw dropped.

"Master!"

Marian was already holding the reins of her horse.

Once she and Robin were out of earshot of the camp, Marian spoke up. "This had better be worth all the worry you're putting Much through."

"It is. We're staying on this road for a little while. Shall we pick up the pace?"

Marian understood his invitation for a race. Knowing she would always best him at riding, she didn't hesitate to kick her horse into a gallop. She stopped at the point where the road turned off into Locksley or continued straight.

"Straight?" she asked.

"Left."

"Left?"

He nodded.

"Robin…" she shook her head as he led the way.

They tied their horses to a tree in the thicket behind Little John's old house and crept carefully into the village.

"What are we doing?" Marian whispered for the fourth time.

Robin held up his hand to silence her and hurried over to the side wall of the manor, careful to avoid the guard. He took her hand and led her around to the back. He knocked on the door to the servants' quarters. Thornton opened it and held a lantern up to see who was there.

"Robin!" he exclaimed. "And Lady Marian?"

She smiled bashfully.

"We'll be upstairs," Robin said, stepping into the house. "May we have a candle?"

Thornton nodded without quite understanding and watched his former master take Marian through to the main room.

Robin stood with his back against the closed door to the bedroom as Marian set the candle down on the chest at the foot of the bed and looked up at him.

"You know, I never really got used to this room. It was my father's for so long. When he died, I didn't want to sleep here. And then I went to the Holy Land. I think I've spent only two nights here." He started to untie the sleeves of his shirt. "Well, now three."

"I think I preferred the leaves."

"Oh, come on," he countered.

"Your dead father's bed, which now belongs to Gisbourne? How romantic," Marian said facetiously, hoping Robin would not suspect that she was only trying to buy herself time. Her heart started racing as he started to near her.

Normally Robin would have volleyed back a flirtatious answer, but he was fully focused on something else. Her face, her neck, her breasts, which she rarely showed off despite their being absolutely perfect, her waist, her thighs—his imagination cheered at the thought that it could stop working in a moment and he would have all this for real.

Marian stepped back, bumping the chest and knocking over the candle. The room went dark. Before her eyes could adjust she felt him, right up against her.

"I've waited for you a long time, you know?" she whispered.

"Yes?" he asked absent-mindedly as he pulled at the lacing on the back of her dress.

"So, you'd better do this right," she challenged.

"I'm Robin Hood," he said. "Of course I'll do it right."


	4. Chapter 4

Robin tugged on the shoulders of her dress till it started to slide down. He kissed her neck, her collarbone, her chest, and pushed the dress off further, cursing when it got caught around her hips. She started laughing.

"It's not funny," he said, looking at her with bright eyes as he fidgeted with her skirt.

"Shall I?" she offered.

"Please," he said, stepping back to let her fix the situation.

She realized the problem was a knot and tried to work at, but got flustered. She became more and more bashful as the knot remained stubborn, and collapsed on the bed, saying, "Oh, this is ridiculous."

Not wanting her to lose heart now, Robin quickly grabbed the knife around his belt.

"Come here." He took her hand and made her stand up.

"I am _not_ having you _cut_ me out of my clothes, Robin," she protested.

He ignored her and with one flick of the wrist the issue was resolved and he put the knife back on his belt, which he then undid and tossed aside.

"Can we continue?" he asked.

"If we must," she replied, feigning disinterest.

"Oh, you'll be singing a different tune in a moment," he said, his hand on her bare back.

"Have girls really _sung_ for you, Robin?"

He looked at her seriously. "You're the only one."

She grinned. "I don't believe you."

He sighed. "Can we please stop all this talking? If you wanted to have a conversation, we could have done that just fine in the forest."

"One last thing," she said. "This doesn't get you out of marrying me, you know."

"It doesn't?" he played.

Marian shook her head at his boldness and surprised him by pressing her lips to his and grabbing hold of the waist of his pants.

In a few moments there was nothing between them but skin. Marian shivered and started pulling him towards the warmth of the bed. As they tumbled under the covers, Robin's hand brushed over the scar just above her hipbone. He stopped and slowly slid his thumb down the length of it. It felt thin and faint, barely there. He passed his hand down the rest of her stomach, as she held her breath in anticipation. She clung to him, her own hand on _his _scar. There was no avoiding it. It felt strange under her palm, but she soon forgot any feeling but that of heat, and want, and blind, unspeakable pleasure.

She was blushing, he knew. He loved her when she blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

They had drifted off into a contented sleep. It was the first night Robin had spent in a bed in longer than he could remember. But soon he was visited by nightmares of war. He woke up with a start, immediately disoriented, and shifted dramatically enough for Marian to groggily open her eyes.

"Sorry," he whispered, not looking at her but surveying the room. Before she had time to respond, he was out of bed and at the window, trying to see what time it was. His heart fell as he recognized the dim half-light of almost dawn.

"We have to go," he said, turning back to her.

Marian groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Though she wouldn't admit it, she really did relish in certain creature comforts. Like warm blankets and soft pillows.

Robin was already almost entirely dressed. Pulling on his boots, he hissed, "Marian!"

"Oh, all right," she muttered, sitting up in the bed. "Toss me my clothes."

He scooped them up from the floor and threw them at her without looking. They hit her in the face.

"Thank you very much!"

"Marian, we don't have time for this, will you hurry up?"

"Oh you are _rotten_ in the morning, do you know that?" she snapped, softening it with a smile.

He glared at her.

"Now where are my stockings?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Robin started looking around, frantically aware of the passing time. He even picked up the edge of the bed covers and poked his head under. When he looked up, she was grinning. He looked down at her feet. She wiggled her toes, which were snugly in their stockings.

He shook his head. She started laughing.

"Oh, you are going to get it. Now just put your shoes on and let's go!"

Marian was still laughing when they reached the door, but just as Robin opened it and put his hand on her waist to push her out, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Gisbourne had charged into the house. He started shouting for the servants.

Grabbing one by the collar, he barked, "I want a bath, now!"

He started pulling off what looked to be wet clothes and throwing them disgustedly on the floor.

"I am going to _kill_ Allan!" he yelled, to no one in particular.

Marian and Robin were crouching behind the door, trying to pick the best exit. He pointed silently and urgently over to the window on the back wall. She nodded and they dashed over there. Robin hastily grabbed the blanket off the bed, tied it to one of the posts in the window, threw it outside, and jumped down to the ground. The blanket was for Marian's sake, and he held out his arms as she lowered herself down. Then they sped in unison to their horses and took off without a word. They reached the forest out of breath. Marian burst out laughing. Robin looked at her and started laughing too.

"Come on," he said and pulled his horse in the direction of the cave.

Back in Locksley, the villagers awoke to the crowing of a rooster and the voice of their poorly-liked lord of the manor bellowing: "Who the hell has been in my room?"

* * *

**this story has been so much fun to write. and i'm not even sure if i'm done with it. thanks goes to those who asked for more.**

**cheers, m **


	6. Chapter 6

This story started out as a chaste little one-shot response to 2.7 when Marian's father dies (finally!) and she goes to live in the forest. It has now become my outlet for pure R/M fluff. Totally non-canonical and probably anachronistic. But, you know what, at least she's alive. Oh snap. Hear that, BBC?

Okay, now, to the reason why you're reading. . .

* * *

Much looked incredibly embarrassed when Marian and Robin finally rode up to camp. He decided to take that opportunity to wander off and forage. Anything to avoid them. If he had wanted them to notice that he had left, though, he would have been disappointed. They weren't thinking about anything but last night. And the hectic happenings of that morning.

Marian never would have thought that after her first night in Robin's bed, she would be jumping out the window and running away. Yet the more she reflected on it, the more she uncovered memories of the way she felt when they were young—before he left. She remembered the first time he kissed her. He had tricked her. She was so appalled to feel his lips on hers, she punched him and ran back into her house. She then gave strict orders to her father not to let Robin anywhere near her. She would rather be quarantined then see his face. She couldn't avoid him forever, though, and soon she overcame her bashfulness, but there was one remainder: from that day until the day he told her he was leaving, whenever her eyes caught his, her cheeks flushed red, just for a moment, but long enough for him to notice.

Robin looked over at Marian, who was lost in memories. When she glanced in his direction, their eyes met, and there it was—she blushed.

Robin had been thinking of memories, too, but not of their first kiss. He was recalling one later, one in Locksley, his home, where he rightfully took Marian to his bed last night even if it was technically Gisbourne's, a memory of a kiss they shared when they weren't children anymore and when their betrothal wasn't just an abstraction. He remembered this kiss because it was bittersweet. He had made his decision to follow King Richard to the Holy Land, but he hadn't told her. She was so smitten with him that night that she kissed him as she was saying goodbye, returning to Knighton, her eyes gleaming. He was hiding the truth, though. He knew this would be the last kiss. He savored it, made it a memory to cherish, turned it over and over in his mind during the nights in Palestine, nights when he never slept well from the horrors of battle and the nightmare of his world without her, Marian, whom he didn't ask to wait, Marian, who always blushed—

"Robin, you look so serious and sad, what are you thinking about?" she interrupted his thoughts.

His face brightened at the sound of her voice. She was real and there and she was his and the memories were just memories.

"I'm just wondering about breakfast. Now, where do you suppose Much wandered off to?" he said, putting his hands on his hips and looking around.

"You know, you can't rely on Much to do _everything _for you," she teased.

After a moment, she added in seriousness, "And when we are married and Richard has returned, Much will be at Bonchurch, Robin."

"I know."

"Well, I'm just reminding you."

The truth was, sometimes he did need reminding. When Robin left Marian and went to war, a huge void had opened up in his life. Much had done his best to fill it by being a fiercely loyal companion. When Marian came back into Robin's life, she displaced Much, whether any of them would admit that or not. Robin tried to compensate by continuing to treat Much as he always had, even if that meant relying on him as a manservant and not the free man and friend he made him.

Right now, poor Much was kicking acorns and muttering to himself somewhere away from camp.

They made breakfast without him.

* * *

**woah, sorry. totally did not intend to leave off on a downer. if it makes you feel any better, don't picture much kicking acorns and just turn your thoughts to the next chapter, which i haven't written yet, but i promise will contain some good old medieval cotton candy romance. yum.**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm writing to you from my porch—in January. Now, I don't know if it's global warming or if Jack Frost is out there unconscious somewhere and unable to do his job, but I'm just gonna seize the summer breeze while I can, put it in a box, put some packing peanuts around it, and send it your way with a label: Contents may be hot! RobinMarian romance inside!

But first, we turn to Much . . .

* * *

Much returned to find Robin and Marian cleaning up breakfast.

"So, you _do_ know how to cook, after all, Robin," he said.

"No," Marian replied. "_I_ know how to cook. Robin just knows how to be waited on."

She grinned. Robin threw a spoon at her.

Much shuffled his feet, clearly wanting to say something, but unsure how to start.

"You have a nice night?" he finally blurted.

Marian blushed.

Robin said, "Yes, my friend. Thank you for asking."

Marian picked up on a certain look in Much's eyes, the needy look of someone who feels themselves being squeezed out of someone's life.

She offered, "Why don't you two go catch up with the others? I think they went to Clun. I'll stay here."

Robin caught her eyes as if to say, can't you just send Much away so we can have the camp to ourselves, hm?

She smiled and said, "Go on."

Robin picked up his bow, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "Come on, Much. To Clun, it is."

Much followed him eagerly, nodding at Marian in thanks.

When they were on the road, Much ventured, "So, I suppose this means that you and Marian are, you know, together. . ."

"What?"

"Well, you know, you two, um . . ."

Robin gave a half-smile and thought back to last night

Much stuttered, "Did, um, did, was, was it good?"

Robin burst out laughing.

Much looked hurt. Robin clapped him on the back.

"Well, it's not my fault I don't know what to say to you!"

"What does that mean?" Robin asked, still smiling.

"It means that, well I don't know what it means." Much pouted.

Robin looked at him endearingly. "Much, you will always be my right hand, you know that."

Much thought to himself, no, I don't know that, but he nodded and didn't say another word about it.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Marian realized she and Robin might have only guaranteed themselves more angsty nights. She looked around at the six bunks. They would be filled that night with lumpy, sleeping bodies, one of them being hers aching for Robin, who no doubt would be sighing. Maybe it was for the best, though, she thought. A little abstinence and propriety until they were officially married. Marian tried to picture a wedding. It looked ridiculous to her. In her heart, she was already completely Robin's whether she was his wife or not and the idea of congregating in a church, dressing in white, tossing flower petals—it just seemed absurd in light of everything else going on in England. She had already had _one_ wedding and that ended in her punching the groom. And besides, what would a wedding be without her father? She got teary-eyed at that thought. Before she knew it, she heard the footsteps of someone approaching the camp.

She looked up puzzled. "I thought I just sent you away," she said to Robin.

"Well, I came back," he shrugged.

"Apparently." She put her hands on her hips and waited to see what he was going to say next.

He took hold of her without explaining himself. She pulled away a little.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" she asked.

"I told them I had to make a special trip to town. They've moved on to Nettlestone."

"Robin. . ."

He silenced her with a kiss.

"Robin, this is getting dangerous. You can't just send them off because you want to be with me."

"I know," he said seriously. "But if we don't make time when we can, when will we get it? Last I check, neither of us has a house or a family. We're vagabonds, Marian. And criminals," he added. "We're allowed to be dangerous."

"Yeah," she murmured.

"Now, I seem to recall there being several very cozy caves in this forest. Shall we go find one?" he asked.

Marian pulled a blanket off one of the beds and took his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

They ended up at the cave they spend the winter in. It was also the cave where Robin first said "I love you" to Marian. She happened to be dead at the time, but it was still a treasured moment.

"Robin," Marian said, "I was thinking today about weddings."

"Mhmm," he replied, laying the blanket out. He sat down on it and reached for her to sit next to him.

"I don't think I want one, Robin," she finished.

He eyed her carefully. This could be a trap she was setting to find out how _he_ felt about getting married. He had to choose his next words wisely.

He finally decided to say, "Oh?"

"But I think we should do _something_."

"Something?" he repeated.

"Yes."

Robin reached into his pocket. He opened his palm and showed her a ring.

Her face lit up.

"I swiped it from Gisbourne's. While technically I may have lost my title, spiritually and metaphorically, it is still my right to name my Lady Locksley."

Marian laughed. "Do I get to be the fake Countess of Huntingdon too?"

Robin put the ring quickly back in his pocket. "Oh, I didn't say I was naming you."

She gave his shoulder a playful shove.

"Sorry," he grinned.

He pulled the ring out.

"May I?"

She held out her hand.

"I now declare you, Lady Marian of Knighton-the-charred-and-burned, the mistress of Robin of Locksley-the-repossessed. Amen."

Marian rolled her eyes.

"Are you ever planning on growing up?" she teased.

He made a face like he was thinking hard about it.

"No," he said shortly.

"Well, my lord, I give up."

She held her hands up in playful surrender.

Robin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. He lay down with her on top of him. She kissed his lips, his chin, his neck. She propped herself up on her elbows, tucked her hair behind her ear, and looked at him.

"I love you," he said preemptively.

She smiled and kissed him again, sliding her hands down his chest. He held her tight and turned over.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"There's this jaggedy rock sticking—"

Robin ran his hand up her thigh under her dress.

"Nevermind," she murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I always give Little John such a small part in my stories. But I imagine he has a lot to say . . .

* * *

Robin and Marian walked back to the camp in the afternoon. Only Little John was sitting there. They gave him a puzzled look.

"We talk. Now."

"Who, me?" Marian asked.

"No," John said, pointing sharply at Robin, "him."

"John?"

John put his large arm across Robin's shoulder and led him away from the camp.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked.

"Robin, I'm the only member of the gang who has ever been married, so I know. I understand. The others might think they get it, but they don't really. Especially not Much. So, I want to tell you this as a friend."

He paused.

Robin looked at him, waiting.

"Life gets in the way and you have to let it," he said finally.

"What?"

"We know you and Marian have been on a honeymoon of sorts these past few days. And you deserve it. But—it ends."

Robin didn't know how to respond.

Little John continued, "I remember how it was with Alice. Not wanting to be apart from her. But life got in the way." He paused sadly at the memory. "It gets in the way," he went on, "Life doesn't stop for love."

"No," Robin admitted. He thought for a moment. "No," he said again, "but it doesn't have to stop, does it?"

John listened.

"Life carries on, we must keep working, we must keep fighting—I don't have to stop that for her. She's a part of it."

John shook his head. "It will be hard."

"I like a challenge," Robin replied with a smile.

Later that night, Marian asked Robin what his conversation with Little John had been about.

"He told me to be careful, that life makes no allowances for love."

"What did you say?" she asked carefully.

"I said I didn't care."

She smiled, but said, "He's right though, Robin."

"It doesn't matter," he said, looking at her with great feeling. "It doesn't matter."

"Bad things _will_ happen."

"And we'll get through them," he replied.

"What if we don't?"

"Marian," he said. "Come on, don't you know who we are?"

He flashed her a wide smile.

She met it with a smile of her own and embraced him.

"I know, Robin," she said, rubbing the nape of neck.

"But what if we don't?" she whispered after a moment.

"Don't make me think that," he said, his voice faltering.

She kissed him. When she saw two tears on his cheeks, she brushed them aside.

"I have to believe that I can hold onto you," he said quietly.

"Then hold onto me," she replied, embracing him tightly again.


	10. Chapter 10

If John felt it was his duty to advise Robin, Djaq felt it was hers to counsel Marian. As much as she could at least, given that Marian didn't have a habit of heeding other people and Djaq didn't have much experience with love. But she did indeed love someone and that is sometimes all you need to be an expert on the subject.

"Marian, we are all happy that you are here in Sherwood with us," Djaq said as they were sitting around the fire. "I believe the title of happiest belongs to Robin, but I think I should get second place honors."

Marian smiled warmly. She had always liked Djaq, even when she thought she was a boy.

"It is nice to have another woman around."

"It is nice for me, too," Marian replied. "The castle was overrun with men, and the worst kind of men, if you ask me."

"But I imagine it is difficult for you—to be without your father and without certain creature comforts," Djaq continued.

Marian swallowed a knot in her throat at the memory of her father. Robin had been very good at distracting her from that recent hole torn open in her life.

"Yes," she murmured.

After a moment, Marian added, "And yet, as for being without worldly luxuries, why, I would forsake them all to be with Robin."

She thought for a moment, laughed to herself, and said, "I would be Eve with nothing to cover me and no knowledge of anything else in the world, if Robin would be my Adam."

Marian laughed again and continued, "And you can be sure I would stand up to that serpent!"

Djaq smiled. It was her religion's creation story, too, but she had never thought to liken herself or the one she loved to those banished from Paradise. Marian was affected enough by her devotion to Robin, though, to believe that she could rewrite Scripture.

Marian's heart was full at this moment. Djaq could do nothing but hope that one day her fortune would be so good as to allow her to speak so freely, but for now, she carried her own love quietly.

Robin walked up to find Marian's face lit from without by the fire and from within by her passion. She seemed to glow.

She caught his eyes and blushed as usual. He was brought back to earth and to the reality that she was there and she was his.

Djaq found an excuse to leave and Robin took a seat at Marian's feet, putting his head on her knees.

"What were you talking about?" he asked while she petted his hair.

"Adam and Eve," she said, smiling.

He lifted his head up. "Adam and Eve?"

"Yes," she said, letting his head rest again.

"Was it a conversation about sin?" he asked with just enough of a tone of naughtiness.

"No," she replied. After the perfect length of pause, she added, "It was about nakedness."

Robin's head shot up. He raised his eyebrow.

Marian laughed.

"Well, I need to eavesdrop more on your conversations with Djaq, if that's what you two talk about!"

"Oh, come on," she said, giving him a light shove on the shoulder.

He turned and sat cross-legged facing her, holding onto her ankles and just gazing into her eyes.

"You're always looking at me," Marian said.

"So?" he shrugged.

"I like it."

He tugged on her legs to pull her off the log she was sitting on. She plopped down in the leaves.

"Bringing me down to your level, eh?" she commented.

"Mhmm."

Robin laced his fingers through hers and pulled himself up onto his knees. He leaned into her and kissed her at first lightly, like he was just surveying the surface, making a mental map of her lips, but he parted them, pulled his hands from hers and grabbed the back of her neck. He was leaning into her so heavily now, she collapsed backwards onto the ground. A spark from the fire jumped out and landed on her cheek and she recoiled just enough from the touch of it to make it seem to Robin that she was pulling away. He responded by holding her tighter, his hands knotted in her hair, now adorned with dry leaves. That they were lying in the dirt made no difference to either of them. Their ignorance was as heavenly as that of the first man and his wife and no satan or serpent could disturb it.

* * *

**sorry for that overbearing last line--I couldn't resist.**


	11. Chapter 11

Marian lay awake in her bed in the chilly, damp, early morning air. She looked up at the forest canopy. Light was barely peeking through. She shivered, pulled the blanket up over her head and tried to fall back asleep. She thought about the warm covers on Gisbourne's bed, quickly amending that thought to clarify that it was Gisbourne's bed in name only and what she really meant was Robin's bed. Her mind was getting foggy as she started to nod off.

In half-sleep, she couldn't tell if the things she was dreaming were memories or if they only happened in her mind.

_Her mother was sitting on the edge of her bed. _

"_One day a man will love you," she heard her say._

_Her father looked down at her with anger and hurt._

"_How could you?" he said._

_Marian tried to answer, but suddenly she was outside. Gisbourne handed her the reins of a beautiful horse. She rode, the sun on her face, to the edge of Sherwood._

"_Race you back!" Robin called out, appearing beside her._

_But Marian's horse reared and she fell off._

Marian awoke with a start.

"Sleep well?" Robin asked, as he yawned and stretched and surveyed the camp.

Everyone was up but her.

She rolled over and shut her eyes again. She didn't feel like moving. She had been living in the forest for some time and as much as she didn't like to admit it, she was exhausted and feeling unwell.

"_Marian. . ."_

_It was Robin, but his voice was younger, without worry or care, bold and brash. He said her name with daring. It sounded far away, like he was calling out to her from across a broad stream. Stones and rushing water appeared before her._

"_Come on! If I can cross, you can cross!"_

"Marian?"

Robin was shaking her shoulder gingerly.

"Marian, it's almost noon. . ."

She sat up quickly—too quickly. Her vision blurred for a moment and she felt lightheaded.

"Is everything all right?" Much asked over Robin's shoulder.

Robin turned to him and gestured for him to leave them be.

"Robin," she murmured.

"Mhmm," he replied, rubbing her temple and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Do you remember when we were younger and I dared you to cross the stream and you fell in?"

He laughed. "Yes, of course. Why?"

"Well, I dreamed it, but it was backwards," she said with a puzzled expression as she tried to remember the dream.

After a pause, Robin said quietly, "I have strange dreams, too. Nightmares sometimes."

Now Marian put her hand to his cheek.

"Dreams are nothing," he quickly added. "Would you like to get up and have something to eat now?"

"I'm not hungry really," she said.

He looked at her with concern.

"Are you not feeling well?"

She hesitated and then shook her head.

"I don't know what it is," she said.

He tried to smile for her and went to kiss her forehead. He pulled back after his lips touched her brow, put his hand to feel it, and frowned.

"Marian, you're very warm," he said.

"Am I?" she asked, sounding drowsy.

"I'll go get Djaq," he said, coaxing her to lie back down.

* * *

**uh oh . . .**

**I've been meaning to update this for some time but I had all but run out of ideas (it's hard to keep a story going when it doesn't have a plot), so forgive me for writing a little trouble into R & M's life--I'll make up for it soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I got tied up with my other stories. Now, remember this is a fluffy, lovey, happy piece, so nothing bad will happen to R&M. But it can't be _that_ easy. Besides, I would totally get sick if I lived outside, wouldn't you?

* * *

Djaq pulled Robin aside.

"Marian is ill, Robin. She can't stay in the forest."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked frantically.

"She will get better," Djaq assured him. "But she needs a dry, warm bed and good food. We can't provide that here."

"But where can she go?"

"The Abbey? At Kirklees?"

Robin stamped his foot.

"I can't send her away, Djaq!"

She put her hand on his arm.

"You have to let her get well again," she reasoned.

Robin glanced over at Marian, who was sleeping. His eyes welled up.

He nodded his head silently and Djaq understood. She began packing things and directing Much to get horses.

Robin knelt down beside Marian, stroking her hair.

He kissed her forehead. She didn't stir.

He knew living in the forest had taken a toll on her, as it had them all when they were first outlaws, but he couldn't stomach the idea of her leaving. Not without the feeling of a small tear somewhere to the left of his breastbone.

"Ready?" Djaq asked.

Little John stepped in and lifted Marian out of bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she murmured.

Robin mounted his horse and John delicately placed her in the saddle in front of him.

"Can you hold onto me?" Robin asked her gently.

Her weak arms wrapped around his waist and she leaned her head into his shoulder. He cradled her with one arm and held the reins in his other hand. He nodded at Much to lead the way.

Robin felt her faint, slow breath on his neck. It comforted him as they slowly made their way to the Abbey.

Much was a few paces ahead. He glanced back and saw Robin's lips moving, but couldn't hear anything.

Robin was whispering to Marian.

"Do you remember the archery tournament? The silver arrow? I wanted to be selfish that day more than anything. But Robin Hood got the better of me. And you weren't even impressed when I won," he broke off.

"I was mad at you."

The words were so faint he almost didn't hear them. But he felt her mouth move against his neck.

Robin sighed gratefully.

"What were you mad at me for?" he asked.

She drew a deep breath and said, "I almost died. . .and you almost didn't save me. . . and you're _always_ supposed to save me."

Robin choked on tears and a laugh.

"Oh I am, am I?" he teased.

Her lips kissed his neck.

"I am supposed to," he admitted.

He kissed the top of her head.

"And I always will."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: It's been brought to my attention that this is getting angsty. I'll bring back the lightheardedness (word? maybe.) in the next and I'll clear up the murkiness of what wrong with Maz.

* * *

Much knew enough not to talk to Robin on the ride back to camp from the Abbey where they left Marian.

Robin wouldn't have heard him anyway, his thoughts were throbbing so loudly.

He remembered what he said to the Abbess.

"_She's my Marian, mother. You _must_ take care of her."_

Marian belonged to him in the way Locksley belonged to him—bound by blood and history. He had a right to Locksley, but Marian—she was a privilege. A gift. He wasn't sure whom to thank, other than Marian herself, for being both patient and hot-headed enough to put up with him.

They didn't have parents to join their hands together in the traditional way. They didn't have a home or a bed to go back to at the end of the day. They didn't have any of the trappings of a usual family or an ordinary couple. There was so much lacking, so much that had been denied them. And yet, somehow they made up for it.

Somehow they had more.

Riding away from her, Robin felt naked, like he had left behind everything that belonged to him. He had a strange urge to pull out his bow, just to see if he could even still shoot, or perhaps he left that skill with his heart back at the Abbey.

Little John had said life would get in the way. This is what he meant, Robin thought. Illness, separation, the practical necessities—all they did was knot everything up. Djaq told him it would be for the better that Marian go away to get well. Better in what way? There should be only one scale of good and bad by which all things in life are measured, Robin decided. Marian, and no Marian. No Marian was a resounding _bad_.

But Marian being unwell was bad, too. Robin wondered what was really ailing her. She was such a strong woman. She had survived a stabbing! The forest was a harsh place, though.

The road ahead of him looked so bleak, he didn't even notice when the camp came into view.

"Robin!" Djaq called out.

Much answered for him.

It would take Robin a few moments before he could speak, and even longer before he could add Hood to his name and be a hero.

He hoped one day would be long enough for Marian to convalesce. Any longer than that was just out of the question.


	14. Chapter 14

"The King's Private Guard has come to call on me, such an honor, such an honor," Marian teased as Robin walked into her room in the Abbey.

"My…love," he replied, sweeping her up in an embrace.

"You've come to take me home, haven't you?"

"Of course. Although our home is not so much an actual structure—"

Marian started laughing. It had only been a few days, but she missed Robin dearly.

"I'm glad. I don't like to be away from everything," she said.

"Ah yes, I am everything, aren't I?" Robin boasted.

Marian pinched him, but made up for it with a kiss.

"And you are well?" he asked.

"Quite."

Robin looked at her with certain words hovering in the front of his mind. He wasn't sure how to ask them.

She read his expression.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I'm afraid it is precisely what you are thinking."

"It is?"

"Afraid so," she replied.

"Well, it will be all right," Robin remarked. "That is, if we're talking about what I think we're talking about."

A smile crept over Marian's face. She wondered how long she could get Robin to go without saying it outright.

"It does make things difficult," she said.

"It does," he repeated.

"Oh yes," Marian said.

She took his hands in hers.

"But it is not altogether unpleasant," she assured him.

"No?"

She shook her head.

"In fact, it's rather wonderful, when you think about it," she said, grinning.

"It's just Djaq said—"

"Oh, did you talk about it with Djaq?" Marian interrupted.

Robin nodded.

"So, you understand what to expect?" she asked.

Robin hesitated.

"Well . . ."

He wrinkled his brow.

"I think I can manage," he finally said.

"Good, I'm glad."

"So, should we get going?" he asked.

Marian threw her cloak around her shoulders and held out the strings for Robin to tie.

As he looped them into a bow, she rubbed her nose against his.

"There," he said, stepping away. "All set?"

"Mhmm," Marian answered.

He held out his arm for her to take.

She held it tight and whispered, "I can't wait to be a mother."

"Mother?" Robin repeated, his voice cracking.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I LOVE all my reviewers and readers!!! It makes me so happy that you're enjoying this story because I enjoy writing it. Hope this chapter is a nice follow-up to the last.

* * *

"Honestly, Robin," Marian teased.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"What did you think—"

"I don't know! Something…something else," he mumbled.

Marian took hold of his hand.

"Didn't your father ever have a conversation with you about what happens—"

Marian watched Robin blush for the first time ever.

"Well, I tended not to listen to my father," he responded hastily.

"Oh darling," Marian cooed.

Robin looked dismayed.

"Aren't you a little happy?"

He sighed.

Marian started to feel hurt.

"I am very happy about it," she said quietly, almost defensively.

Robin embraced her tightly.

"So am I, my love. Everlastingly happy."

She couldn't help it, but she started to cry.

"Marian, I'm just worried is all," he tried to comfort her. "It is going to be very difficult and—"

She brushed the tears from her eyes and looked up at him.

"And what?"

He swallowed. His throat was tight.

"I'm afraid," he mouthed voicelessly.

She heard him as if he yelled.

"Robin Hood afraid?" she tried to joke.

He kissed her.

"I'm not afraid," she boasted.

"Oh my beautiful Nightwatchman, I'm not afraid for _you_," he replied. "I'm afraid for _me_! I'm absolute rubbish with children!"

He flashed her that classic grin.

She couldn't help but smile.

"You're a liar, Locksley, but I'll let you get away with it today."

"Thank you. Now let's get back to camp and see if we can't get Will to start making something useful," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Marian's lip started trembling. "A cradle?" she said with happy tears hovering in her eyes.

"Oh, well I was thinking more of a little bow, but yeah, I guess the baby's going to have to sleep somewhere isn't he?"

Marian said with a straight face, "Robin, I'm not allowing you anywhere near our child or it will end up with absolutely no common sense at all."

"But he'll be the best shot in all of England!" Robin said, dodging a shove.


	16. Chapter 16

"I was thinking, my love," Robin said, as they were riding back to camp.

"Yes, my hero?"

"How long do these things usually last?"

Marian gave him a doubtful look.

"How long does _what_ last?" she repeated.

"You know, until the baby's born," Robin said bashfully.

"Honestly, you'd think you were _raised_ in the forest. Do you not know anything?"

Robin looked offended.

"I know a lot of things!" he protested.

Marian laughed.

After a moment, she looked at him tenderly.

"Nine months," she said.

"Oh," he said, slightly dismayed.

"What's the matter?"

He hesitated.

"That's almost a whole year," he said finally.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "Did you have other plans for that time?"

"It's just, by then King Richard might be back."

"I hope so," Marian said.

Robin looked up at her.

"We'll be at Locksley. I promise," he said.

"That's a lot to promise, Robin."

He raised himself up and squared his shoulders.

"Our baby will be snuggled up in Locksley Manor on his very first night in the world, come hell or high water."

Marian laughed lightly.

"Hell, highwater, or Gisbourne's men?" she said.

Robin shrugged.

"Besides," Marian added. "It might very well be _her_ first night."

"Hm?"

"It could be a _girl_," she emphasized.

Robin shook his head.

"Lord save me if it's a girl," he replied. "I've got enough on my hands with just you."

* * *

A/N: sometimes it seems Robin knows everything about everything, doesn't it? I thought it would be cute if he were completely clueless about babies. It gives Marian an interesting power over him. . . . . yeah, okay, more romance in the next.


	17. Chapter 17

Robin stopped his horse about a half a mile from the camp.

"Is something the matter?" Marian asked.

Robin dismounted and went over to her horse.

He started to help her down, while she asked again what he was doing.

"I had another thought," he explained.

Marian smiled.

"Well, when we get back to the gang and tell them about the baby, Djaq will want to, I don't know, inspect you and Much will be fretting and I probably won't get a minute's peace and quiet with you."

She nodded.

"So. . ."

"So, let's just sit here for awhile," he said, guiding her to a spot at the base of a tree.

They sat down facing each other.

Robin stared at Marian.

She flinched a little under his gaze.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" she asked.

He shook his head and kept looking her in the eyes.

"This might be the longest you've ever kept your attention on anything," she teased.

"It just when I look at you," he started to say.

"I know, I know," she interrupted. "It feels—"

"Perfect," he finished.

Robin took her hand and kissed it.

Marian smiled.

"Who would have thought you and your silly grin could have that effect, hm?"

He laughed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure anyone who knew you when you were fifteen would not be surprised," he boasted.

"Oh, I didn't like you _that _much then at all, Robin. Don't deceive yourself," she replied.

"Didn't you?"

"Of course not. You were infuriating."

"I liked you quite a lot," he admitted.

They each looked down as they remembered that time.

Marian sighed. He knew she was thinking of when he left her. Before he could say anything, though, she broke the silence.

"It took us a long time."

Robin wasn't quite sure what she meant.

"It took us a long time to get where we were supposed to," she said.

"There's a reason," he hinted.

"Oh I believe it," she replied, edging closer to him.

"I could never have loved you so much as I do now," he said.

"Nor I you."

She kissed him lightly on the lips, on the cheek, on the neck, embracing him. She took a deep breath in his arms, her face buried in his shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

"There you two are!" Much exclaimed when Robin and Marian rode into view.

They smiled to each other.

"Hullo!" Robin called out.

"I made a special stew, Master," Much boasted. "I knew you would be hungry from your journey."

He ran up to them, cooking spoon still in hand.

Marian tried to conceal a grin as Little John helped her down from her horse.

He eyed her.

"Hm," John tutted.

Much kept chattering to Robin, who stole looks at Marian so frequently that Will and Djaq noticed from where they were sitting across the camp.

Djaq whispered something to Will. His eyes widened.

When they all sat down to eat, Robin took an extra step to hold Marian's bowl while she steadied herself on the makeshift chair.

Djaq, Will, and John all smiled knowlingly.

Much caught their look.

He looked frantically back at Robin and Marian.

"Hang on, something's going on," he said nervously.

No one answered him.

"I know those looks," Much went on, pointing accusatorily at Will and Little John.

They shrugged.

"Master?"

Robin turned to Marian and raised his eyebrow.

"Well, go on then," she replied.

Robin took a deep breath.

Much's face fell. He knew an announcement was coming. He hated announcements.

"_Much, we're going to Palestine."_

"_Much, we're outlaws."_

"_Much, we're staging a rescue."_

"Much, we're having a baby."

"Wha--?"

The rest of the gang laughed happily.

"Congratulations!" John cheered.

"But Robin, how are we going to take care of a baby?" Much asked, flustered. "I don't know how to take care of a baby. I don't even know what they eat. No, no, this is a no-baby camp and a no-baby gang. No babies allowed."

Robin couldn't help but laugh.

Marian was shaking her head.

"It's a little late to instate that policy, my friend," Robin chuckled.

"I'm serious!" Much whined. "I'm not ready to be a father! How am I supposed to be a father?"

"You're not _going_ to be a father," John sighed.

Marian finally said, "I think perhaps Robin should have clarified. He and _I _are having a baby."

Much's face fell.

"But—but that means, you're going to be a family," he said quietly.

Robin looked lovingly at Marian and then nodded his head.

"This is the worst day of my life!" Much threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the camp.

"I'll be back," Robin muttered and trotted after him.

When he caught up with him, Much gave him the silent treatment.

"Oh come on, Much," Robin pleaded.

"Hmph."

"Talk to me, friend."

"I am _not _your friend," Much finally said.

"All right," Robin allowed. "Well, then. . ."

"How could you do this?" Much burst.

Robin put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"You're going to be an uncle, Much, doesn't that make you a little happy?" he said at last.

Much looked confused. "What do you mean, 'uncle'?"

"I mean _you_, Uncle Much."

"Well, I suppose the child is going to need someone to straighten his head out so he doesn't end up like you," Much reasoned.

Robin laughed.

Much looked sad again.

"But why did you and Marian have to go off and be together?" he asked, with tears in his eyes.

Robin put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Because I love her and I need her."

"Don't you need me?"

"Of course I do. But Much, there is a need for someone to understand one's nightmares because they were there with you, and there is a need for someone to understand one's dreams because they dream them too. Do you understand? Your importance isn't lessened by my love for Marian. If anything, it is greatened, because with her love I am a more complete man. I am able to give more, fight harder, live better because of her. She is my soul and my strength. All my love comes through her and from her—"

Much started crying.

"That's beautiful," he whispered.

Robin sighed.

"So, you see, Much? Don't be envious of Marian, be grateful for her. I would be a much more horrible person to live with without her."

Much laughed and wiped his tears.

"I can't even imagine that!"

Robin gave him a light shove.

"I'm sorry, Robin," he said.

"Don't be, Much. We're all a family now. What's the addition of one more? And such a little one at that."

"More water in the stew, for one thing," Much said, back to normal.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, readers! What's better than roses and chocolates? A special double post of R/M fluff! Two chaps for you today! Special dedication to LoonyLover and her physics homework :)

* * *

Robin watched Marian slide under the covers and pull them up close to her chin. He walked over slowly to her, trying not to disturb the others as they got comfortable in bed.

He reached over and tucked the edges of the worn blanket under the thin mattress.

She turned to look at him.

"I haven't been tucked in since I was ten," she whispered.

Robin smiled.

He sat down and rested his head near hers on the pillow.

She rolled on her side and started running her fingers down his scalp.

"Mmm, that feels nice," he murmured.

"I used to pet my father's hound like this," she said, smiling.

He lifted his head, looked at her, than laid it back down.

"I suppose I'm no better," he sighed.

She laughed.

"No. But I love you a little more, if that makes you feel better," she replies.

She couldn't see him smiling, but she knew he was.

"Marian?" he said after a few minutes of quiet.

She made a slight sound so he could tell she was still awake.

"My father used to tell me when I was being stubborn that some day, the most important person in my life would stop being me and I would have to live with it."

"And?" she whispered.

Robin continued, "Well, even when I was fighting to protect the King and fighting to protect Nottingham and fighting to protect the gang—I was always still the most important person. I thought I was being selfless, but I wasn't really."

She rubbed his temple sleepily.

He took her hand and held it tight.

She opened her eyes.

"Robin?"

"You are," he said earnestly.

"I'm what, darling?"

"You're the most important now!"

"Oh. . ." she replied, kissing him.

"I'm not sure if that's quite what your father meant, though" she went on.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you still always want your own way, don't you?"

Robin grinned, stood up, kicked off his boots, lifted the blanket, and climbed into bed next to her.

"Scoot over," he said.


	20. Chapter 20

"Where are you going?" Much asked as Robin skipped out of camp early in the morning.

"Flower picking!" he called over his shoulder.

Much wrinkled his brow and went back to fixing breakfast.

Robin walked briskly to a part of the woods they rarely visited. It was covered in bluebells. Stooping down, he collected two fistfuls.

Whistling on his way back, he ran through what he wanted to say.

"Marian, you are the morning star!"

He shook his head.

"You are the string on my bow!"

He sighed.

"You are a summer wind!"

"You could try something a little more sincere," he heard a voice say behind him.

He turned quickly.

"Oh, Djaq, it's you. Sorry, I'm just—"

He looked down at the flowers in his hands and shrugged.

She smiled.

"It's Marian's birthday," he said simply.

"I think she will be content without any grand declarations," Djaq said.

"I know," Robin admitted. "But I'm running out of ways to tell her I love her."

"Your language might not be my own, but it is my impression that those three words usually suffice," she said.

"But they don't feel like enough!" Robin said.

"It would be enough for me," Djaq replied, a little wistfully.

He gave her a look like he suspected she had a certain someone in mind.

"Anyways," she continued quickly. "You don't want to sound like some kind of troubadour, right?"

Robin smiled.

He held out one handful of bluebells for her to take.

"In case you want to make a romantic gesture today, too," he said, grinning.

She blushed.

When they returned, Marian was sitting, scrubbing a pot in the corner of camp Much called the kitchen.

Robin snuck up behind her and kissed the back of her neck.

She turned around.

He passed her the flowers and her eyes lit up.

After a waiting a few moments, he knelt down.

"I feel bad I never thanked your father and mother," he said.

She rolled her eyes.

He held his gaze on her. Looking at her, he rethought what he was going to say.

"I love you, Marian."

She smiled.

"For a moment there, I thought you were going to recite another one of your famous Locksley poetic nothings," Marian teased.

"No, I don't think you'll be hearing those anymore. My wooing days are over," Robin replied.

"Well, they better be," she said.

He reached up and kissed her.


	21. Chapter 21

"I've been thinking," Robin said.

Marian stopped him right there. "It seems you've been 'thinking' quite frequently these days. I can't decide if it's a good or a bad thing."

Robin squinted at her.

Marian flashed him a triumphant smile.

"Well, what I was _going_ to say, is that I had an idea for what to do with you during, well, you know, the whole _thing,_" he finished, a little confused.

"Oh, please. Do go on," Marian replied, crossing her arms.

"No, what I mean is, Djaq said we can't have you riding horses or shooting arrows or, well basically doing anything the gang does, so I was thinking of alternatives."

"If the next words out of your mouth are cooking, sewing, cleaning, or mending, I will hit you as hard as Little John."

Robin put his hands on his hips.

"Well, what am I supposed to do with you?" he asked. "You practically _invite_ danger wherever you go."

Marian glared at him.

"Well, you do!" he replied.

"Robin, there's a difference between protecting me and imprisoning me."

"Imprisoning. . .now that's an idea."

"Robin!"

"No, no. We could never find strong enough bars," he muttered.

She grabbed him.

He pulled her in close. The smile faded from his face.

"I'm serious," he said.

"I know," she answered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You just might have to take up embroidery, darling."

"I hate you," she whined.

"Mmm, but I do so love you."

"Oh, Robin," she sighed. After a moment, she added, "My Nightwatchman days really are over, aren't they?"

"Looks like it."

"But I still have so much fight in me," she said, looking up at him.

"I'm afraid you've got something a little more important in you now," he said laughing.

Marian wrapped her arms more tightly around his waist.

"It will be all right," Robin said quietly, rubbing her back.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: This chapter was sort of a response to that "only sand" one-shot I wrote yesterday.

* * *

Robin woke up gasping. 

Marian stirred next to him.

He was panting, trying to get his bearings.

"What's the matter?" she asked groggily.

He sighed.

"I don't know. It just, it was just a nightmare," he whispered.

"About the Holy Land?"

Robin nodded.

"Was it bad?" she said, sitting up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was, well, I was alone. In the desert. And I was, in the sand, I was drowning. I was suffocating," he struggled to say.

Marian kissed his cheek.

"Well, you are here in Sherwood and there's no sand for hundreds of miles and you're not alone, so you needn't worry," she tried to console him.

He looked at her tearfully.

"Oh, Robin, darling. You're all right. It's not real. It's not real," she repeated.

"Marian," he said. "I was looking for you."

"In your dream?"

"Yes, you were under the sand, but I couldn't get to you, it wouldn't let me."

"Why would I be buried in the sand?" she asked, almost smiling.

Robin didn't answer.

She coaxed him to lie back down.

"Let's dream of something else now, hm? How about we dream of when we've evicted Gisbourne from our home and we have a feast and dancing—"

Robin started smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"I like it when you call Locksley 'our home'," he replied.

Marian nestled closer to him.

"Well, it is," she said. "Now, what shall we have at the feast? Much will most likely want pork."

"And beef."

"Yes, yes. And what will we wear? I think I would like a blue dress," she said wistfully.

"Hmm. New clothes. Now, that _is_ a dream," Robin said, closing his eyes and imagining.

In a moment, he forgot his nightmare.


	23. Chapter 23

"Djaq?"

Marian found her sitting by herself a few paces from camp.

"Oh, you startled me. How are you feeling? Have you noticed any—"

"Uh uh. You don't get to play doctor. You have to tell me what's the matter."

Djaq turned away from her.

"You've hardly said a word today," Marian went on, taking a seat next to her.

She was still silent.

"Dja-a-aq," Marian sang, wrapping her arm around her.

Djaq couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"There are five robins in that tree," she said at last, pointing out the birds she had been watching.

Marian smiled.

"I love robins," she sighed.

Djaq raised her eyebrow.

"Not for the obvious reason," Marian replied. "It's not their name. It's the way they aren't afraid to be the first ones out in spring."

"There's a lot to be admired in birds," Djaq said.

"Nests," Marian said simply.

Djaq understood.

"It's natural that you would want a secure home," she said.

Marian nodded and sighed.

"All right. No more talking about me. Tell me what's on your mind."

Djaq took a breath.

"I was just thinking. You see, I was brought here against my will," she said quietly.

She continued after a moment, "And I was determined from then on to never let anyone take away my power to think and feel and decide and act. I would never be a slave."

She paused and wrung her hands.

"And Robin and the gang have always respected my freedom. But—well, I'm afraid I may have lost my will anyways."

"Lost your will. . .to Will?" Marian asked, trying not to smile.

"I don't even know what I'm saying," Djaq said, flustered.

"No, no. I understand. Believe me, I understand. I may never admit it to him, because it would go straight to his head and that's the last thing we need, but Robin holds the deed to a very large part of me. And the longer I live with him and the longer I love him, the more I give over to him. It's frightening. But I can't help it."

"Yes! But, but how do I tell him?"

"Tell him you love him?"

Djaq nodded.

"I don't think Robin or I are very good people to ask on that matter. We tend to say other things, like 'Robin, you're a fool' or 'Marian, stop getting into trouble.'"

They both laughed.

Marian thought for a moment.

"When Robin came back from the Holy Land," she said. "I was determined to hate him. I tried my best to make sure he knew he didn't have any hold on me anymore. And I'd say anything but those words. 'There are people who still love you' but never '_I_ love you.' But it didn't matter anyways because he _knew_. They usually know, Djaq. Even the thick-headed ones."

Djaq smiled.

"So don't think of it as some kind of surprise you're springing on him. Just think of it as—putting into words something that is already there," Marian finished.

"I'll try," Djaq said. "Shall we get back to camp?"

* * *

**I thought I'd weave a little W/D into this. Any objections?**

**Of course it will still be Robin and Marian's story, but hey, the more love the merrier.**


	24. Chapter 24

Beautiful beautiful reviewers, you've left me 100 little love-notes and I wanted to give you a long update as a thank you, but it turned out a little scatterbrained. I had to remind myself of the original setting, which was after episode 2/7. I had kind of gotten carried away on my own timeline. And then all of a sudden I was like, wait, where's Allan? So he gets a part in this. The Will-Djaq fluff has been postponed, but it's coming!

Anyways, thank you thank you thank you for reading and letting me know what you think. Here's one more chapter for you.

* * *

Marian woke up in a gloomy mood. The sun was shining but there was nothing to smile about. She hadn't slept well, nor had she eaten well in several days. Everything Much prepared was unpalatable.

Robin had ridden off very early on usual Robin Hood business. The others were dividing up the day's duties.

"Marian, do you want to go to Clun or Knighton?" Much asked.

Will, Djaq, and John all gave him sharp looks.

"I mean Clun or Nettlestone," he quickly amended.

They had tried to avoid sending Marian to her old home, or what was left of it.

"No, I'll go to Knighton," she said, ignoring the others' concern.

"I'll go with you," Djaq chimed.

"No, no, I want to go alone," she replied.

"We don't go alone," John said.

"Well, I would _like_ to go alone," Marian insisted.

She snatched the parcel and headed off by herself.

Much wished Robin were there to tie her up.

"Not good, this is not good," he fretted.

"I'll follow her," Will offered.

"Give her some space," John suggested.

Will nodded and let her get a head start before setting off towards Knighton.

When Marian reached the clearing at the edge of the village, she caught her breath. She hadn't expected to see the makings of a new manor house over the black spot where her home once was. She looked around carefully.

Allan was directing some men in constructing walls.

"Oh, come on, not like that. You want the house to be lopsided?" he shouted.

Marian laced through the villager's huts, approaching Allan slowly.

Finally, she tugged his sleeve and then dashed behind the brush.

He turned around.

"Oy, who was that?" he asked the air.

"Psst!"

He looked down and saw a pair of eyes looking up at him from the tall grass.

Allan cocked his head for her to follow him out of sight.

"Haven't seen you around lately," he said.

She smiled.

He opened his arms and she embraced him.

"How's the forest?" he asked.

"Green," she replied and quickly changed the subject. "What are they doing here?"

"Building a new house," he answered plainly.

"For whom?"

"Whoever the Sheriff wants to put here."

Marian frowned.

"You know, Guy's been pretty torn up since you left," Allan said.

"And?"

"Well, if you ever get tired of Robin, the poor fool would be more than happy to take you back."

Marian rolled her eyes.

"It's a little more complicated than that now," she said without thinking and looked away at the men working.

"What do you mean?" Allan asked.

"Hm?"

"Why is it more complicated?"

Marian blushed.

"Oh-ho, I see," he said slyly. "Well, I guess I'm glad I'm not in the camp anymore. Crying babies and I don't mix."

"Shhh!"

"I'm not gonna tell anyone!"

"You'd better not," she said, poking him in the chest. "I've got to get back."

She looked both ways and was about to leave. Allan grabbed her hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said about Guy."

Marian looked at him, confused.

"You and Robin are meant to be together," he said bashfully, his eyes lowered.

Marian hugged him again and dashed off.

Will was waiting for her on the path to Sherwood.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just looking out for you," he shrugged.

Marian sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I'm a little tired," she admitted, taking his arm.

They walked for awhile in silence.

"Marian?" he said, hesitantly.

She looked up at him, knowing what he was probably going to say next.

"What do you, um, how do you think—"

"I think," she interrupted him, "you and Djaq need to stop talking to me and start talking to each other."

She grinned.

Will let out a little laugh.

They saw Robin cross the trail up ahead.

"Well, hello my darling," he called out.

Marian hitched up her skirts and broke out in a run.

A huge smile spread across Robin's face. He climbed down from his horse and swept Marian up in his arms.

"I missed you," she breathed.

"I like being welcomed home by you," he said, kissing her.

"Home?" she repeated, looking around at the trees.

"Well, you know what I mean," he said, kissing her again.

She nodded, rubbing her nose against his.

"I was very unhappy when I woke up this morning," she said.

"And now?"

"It's been remedied," she replied, giving him another kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

I have no idea how I went almost two weeks without an update to this one. Now, wasn't I going to flufferize Will and Djaq? Hmmm . . . .

* * *

"I'm speechless," Robin boasted, his hand on his chest. 

Marian rolled her eyes and tugged on the needle and thread in her hands.

"This is such a momentous occasion."

"You can stop being foolish any time you like, dear" Marian said, not looking up.

Robin let out one final chuckle and took a seat next to her.

"So, what special garment is receiving your skilled attention?" he asked.

Marian sighed.

"Just mending a dress."

"What happened to it?"

"I outgrew it," she said, giving him a flat look.

He blushed slightly.

"Oh, right."

She went on sewing without saying anything.

* * *

Will and Djaq were waiting in one of the forest clearings where they left provisions for those families who lost their homes in the villages and were left to make due in Sherwood. 

"I hate this," Will said, unloading food.

Djaq didn't reply.

"I hate this," he repeated, shaking his head.

"What do you mean you 'hate this'?" Djaq asked. "We're helping people. It's a good thing."

"But we shouldn't have to in the first place! People shouldn't have to live in the forest!" he blurted.

Djaq recognized the look on Will's face. There was more behind his words than he was letting on and he was struggling to rein in his emotions.

"_We_ live in the forest," she said softly.

"And what a great thing that is," he scoffed.

"Fresh air, plenty of room. . ." she started to tease.

He frowned.

"You built us a wonderful camp, Will. We get along very well in Sherwood," Djaq said, approaching him.

He took one slight step back as she neared him.

She looked embarrassed.

He noticed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just don't know—well, I don't know what I'm trying to say."

Djaq looked up at him.

"Why do you have to _say_ anything?" she asked.

He swallowed.

"If life were like it's supposed to be," he started to explain.

He cut off when Djaq took hold of his hands.

"And if life were like it's supposed to be, would that. . .satisfy you?"

She stepped closer to him.

"So, we live in a forest," she continued, reaching up on her tiptoes. "Why should that stop us from—"

Will didn't let her finish. He pressed his lips against hers covetously.

* * *

"There," Marian said, holding up the dress she had been working on. 

"Beautiful," Robin beamed.

"You're not even looking at it!"

Robin took her up in his arms.

"All right, it's beautiful too," he said, kissing her neck.

"I'm not sure if the stitching is right here," she fretted.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Robin asked, continuing to plant kisses along her neck and chin. "So the seam rips and your clothes fall off."

Marian groaned.

He grinned at her.

She shook her head and tossed the dress aside so she could give him her full attention and a proper kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the delay! Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

"Up and at 'em, gang! There's a tax cart heading out of Nottingham in an hour!" Much shouted enthusiastically, while setting down a sack of food from town.

John glared at him and shuffled out of bed.

Marian pulled the covers up over her head.

Robin tossed his pillow at her.

"My sunshine, don't you want to steal some money today?" he cooed.

She tossed the pillow back at him.

"I can stay behind with her," Djaq said.

Marian sighed and sat up. Everybody was always offering to "stay behind."

"Thank you, but I don't need a guardian," she replied.

Djaq looked a little embarrassed.

Marian noticed and said more gently. "It's not your fault for suggesting it."

She then gave Robin an accusatory look.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You've been treating me a little too much like glass lately. It seems everyone now thinks I'm some kind of invalid."

"Marian, trust me. I am very aware that you are made of nothing weaker than iron."

* * *

"Here it comes!" Much whispered giddily.

Will shushed him.

Robin pulled an arrow out of his quiver.

"Everybody still, if you please," he commanded, stepping out from behind a tree.

Will, Much, and Robin approached the cart while Little John, Djaq, and Marian stayed hidden on the other side of the road.

Suddenly, the canvas covering over what they thought was silver, moved on its own. Robin and the others were too busy making a show for the driver to notice. John emerged from his spot and helped them unhitch the horses.

Marian saw it shift, though, and slid around quietly, holding her bow taut.

Djaq looked back after a moment and panicked when she didn't see Marian. She whistled to catch Robin's attention.

He lifted his head. Puzzled, he raised his hand for the others to be quiet. And then he spotted her, crouching just behind the cart, struggling to stay up on her haunches under the new weight.

Robin started to chuckle and walked closer to her.

She shook her head and he stopped in his tracks.

Marian pointed silently to the back of the cart.

Robin lifted the flap and four guards jumped out.

The gang had to scramble to arm themselves. The driver hopped down from the cart and ran at full speed back to Nottingham, while the fight broke out.

When it was all over and they were back at camp, bruised and without any money, Much was the first to say something about it.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Sorry you took us all into a trap, or sorry you let the Sheriff outsmart you?" John said.

"Hey!" Much replied. "You would have made the same mistake!"

"Everyone just forget it!" Robin shouted.

He looked around. Djaq and Will had disappeared off somewhere and Marian was sitting by herself in the corner.

He walked over to her.

"How did you know to look in the back of the cart?" he asked.

"It was moving," she said plainly.

"Oh."

"You boys managed to bungle the whole thing and still get out unscathed," she said, sighing. "I don't know how you do it."

"Dumb luck," he responded.

After a moment he added, "That and we have this brilliant woman in our gang who always knows what's what."

Marian smiled.

"Flattery is an art for you, isn't it?"

"It's part of my craft, yes. Will makes things out of wood; I know how to make a lady blush."

"You don't make me blush."

Robin grinned.

"What about the other night?" he whispered close to her ear.

His eyes lit up as her face went red.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: it's been a long time, hasn't it? sorry about that.

* * *

"We've got trouble," Robin said in a low voice, addressing Much and Little John.

"Why what's going on?"

"The driver from that cart made it back to Nottingham."

They stood there waiting for the part that was bad.

Robin whispered even more softly, "Gisbourne will know."

Much squinted in confusion.

Little John understood right away. Much looked at him for an explanation.

"Know about Marian," he clarified. "Know she's in our gang."

"Oh. . ."

Robin gestured for them to return to the rest of the group.

Much pulled him aside for a moment.

"Master, what if they find out about the baby?" he asked.

Robin looked at him full of concern and shrugged helplessly.

* * *

"Oy, where's Sir Guy?" a scruffy man asked Allan.

"Why, who wants to know?"

"I've got some information he might like to hear."

"Yeah? Well, why don't you tell me, and I'll be the judge," Allan replied, his hands on his hips.

"Lady Marian is with Robin Hood's men!" the man blurted.

Allan's face fell. He tried to hide his emotion.

"How do you know?" he asked, pulling the man aside.

"I saw her!"

Allan took a moment to compose his thoughts.

He gave the man the sternest look he could muster and said, "Do you know the consequences of making spurious accusations?"

"Spury what?" the man said.

"Do you want to spend a day in the stocks?" Allan asked.

"No! I'm just saying I saw her! I saw her!"

"Well there are punishments for saying you saw things that are false."

"But she was there with them!"

"Get out of my sight and don't say another word about it," Allan barked.

* * *

"Marian!" Robin called down to the bank of the stream.

She looked up from the washing and smiled.

"Come down here!"

Robin took a few steps backwards, pulling off his outer layer of clothes. With a running start, he jumped off the embankment and landed with a splash in the water in front of Marian.

Dripping wet, she gave him a withering look.

"That was _not _what I had in mind," she said.

Robin smiled and crawled out of the water next to her.

"I need your advice," he started.

"You're asking for it?" she interrupted.

"Yes," he said with a light laugh.

"All right, go on then."

"What would you do if you knew someone in the gang was in trouble because someone in Nottingham knew something about them that put them in danger?"

"That's very vague," Marian commented.

Robin looked at her seriously.

She understood.

"Who knows about me?"

"We don't know for sure," Robin answered. "But the driver from the cart has probably brought word back to Gisbourne and the Sheriff. Unless he's an idiot."

"Let's hope he's an idiot."

"Marian—really, what should we do?" he sighed.

"I thought we could buck the odds," she said, more to herself that to him.

"I know," he sighed.

"I thought if we couldn't have Locksley, at least we could have Sherwood. But apparently, we don't get that either."

"King Richard _will _return," Robin said.

Marian looked at him.

"And in the meantime?"

Robin took her in his arms.

"We keep fighting. Separately or together. However we can. For as long as England needs us."

"And what if we need each other more than England does?"

"Our time will come," he replied.

"Why is it always later rather than sooner?" she asked.

"All good things take time."

Marian kissed him.

"This is a good thing," she said, referring to the two of them.

"This is a _very _good thing.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: a few things inspired this chap. One: the elementary school near me is called Nottingham and they have signs up in the neighborhood advertising the "Nottingham May Fair." Two: ever notice how the Nightwatchman does all these ridiculous acrobatic moves??

* * *

"Tra la la. . ." Much trilled as he shuffled about the camp.

"What have you got to be so cheery about?" John growled.

"It's May Day!"

John gave him a "so what?" glare.

"The fair!" Much exclaimed.

"I used to love the fair," Will said wistfully.

"Well, it's in the past no longer, friend. Robin said we could go!"

"Robin said we could go to the fair?" Djaq repeated.

"Granted, we have to behave ourselves and be in costume," Much explained.

"Naturally," John added.

"But we still get to go!"

"Go where?" Marian asked as she walked up to the others.

"The May Fair!" Much beamed.

Robin appeared behind her.

She turned to face him.

"We're going to the fair?"

Robin gave them all a wide smile.

"It's time we had a little fun for ourselves," he replied.

"Me too?" Marian asked.

Robin nodded.

"You're letting me go to town?"

He nodded again.

"Even though you've been keeping me hostage in this camp for a week?"

Robin grinned.

"Just when I'm beginning to be really bitter about you, you go and make me adore you," Marian sighed.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I do my best," he replied.

* * *

Marian fidgeted with her kerchief.

"Are you sure no one will recognize us?" she whispered.

"Of course not! Besides, it's not like the Sheriff or Gisbourne are going to be wandering the streets with the commoners, right?" Robin reasoned.

Much was giddy. He went up to the first vendor and bought six cakes.

John found a dark corner, leaned up against a wall, folded his arms, and did his best to appear indifferent to the festivities.

Will took Djaq's hand in his.

"I could make a lot of money if I were allowed to sell things," he said to her as he led her through the stalls.

"There will be a time when you can practice your trade," Djaq encouraged him.

He bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek.

They lost themselves in the crowd and Robin and Marian were alone, together, among dozens of people who never realized that Robin Hood and the Nightwatchman were in their company.

"Do you remember when we had our own fair? When we were children?" Robin asked.

Marian smiled. "Of course. You just wanted an excuse to stage an archery contest."

"Yes, well, you always were so excited to perform. You charged people 3 buttons to see you do six cartwheels in a row."

"I was talented, wasn't I?"

"And a thief even then," Robin teased. "Three buttons. . ."

"I sometimes feel like we're still playing make-believe," Marian said. "All this business of living in a forest and shooting arrows. It hardly seems real."

Robin nodded his head.

After a moment he said, "That's how I felt about the Crusade. Like a boy lost in a nightmare. My sword wasn't made of wood anymore and no one was just pretending to die."

Marian squeezed his hand in comfort.

"To be honest, I feel that way now, too," she started.

"What do you mean?"

"Being a mother. It's not a game of girls and dolls anymore."

"Yes, but there is one nice about us being grown up," Robin added.

Marian waited for him to explain.

A smile stretched across his face.

"I can kiss you and you won't run away."


	29. Chapter 29

The gang continued to mill about the fair in Nottingham.

"Here, wait one minute," Robin said, letting go of Marian's hand and ducking into an alley.

He came out holding a regular longbow and a floppy hat.

"Robin. . .no. . ." Marian said, getting that reproachful look in her eye.

"They won't know it's me, I promise!"

She glared at him.

He pouted for her.

"If I win, we can use the prize to help poor people," he drawled. "Besides, I need the practice so I don't lose my edge."

"Robin, you are sharp enough as it is. You're just going to draw attention to yourself. You can't do that anymore, remember? Or am I the only one who has to stay out of sight?"

Robin nodded knowing she was right.

"I mean if you're going to go about things that way, why don't I just grab a bow and enter the contest?" she said mostly to herself.

"You want to?" Robin asked.

There was a glimmer in her eye, but then she looked down at her growing middle and sighed.

Suddenly they heard a commotion out in the street.

People seemed to be making way for someone.

A familiar voice was addressing the crowd.

"Ah, good people of Nottingham, enjoying the fair, are we? Good. That's good. Enjoy it now," the Sheriff said, trying not to get too close to any of the peasants.

Out of instinct, Robin pushed Marian behind him. He scanned the crowd for Gisbourne.

When he thought they had passed, he turned to face Marian.

"Try to be gentler, dearest, the next time you shove me," she said.

"Sorry, I just didn't want—"

He stopped short.

Guy was looking right at them.

Marian gasped.

Guy squinted, as if he couldn't quite be sure he was seeing who he thought he was.

The crowd filled in around him and he was lost in a moment.

"That was a little too close for comfort," Robin breathed, as they skirted along the back ways to meet up with the others.

The rest of the gang was waiting at the gate.

As they walked to Sherwood, Robin could tell from Marian's expression that she was worried.

When they were back at the camp, Much triumphantly exclaimed, "That was the best fair ever!"

"You would have said that no matter what," John replied.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Djaq asked Robin and Marian, who seemed to be hanging back from the others.

"Hm? Oh, yes, it was lovely," Marian said distractedly. "Robin? Can we go for a little walk?"

Much's happy face fell. "Hey!" he called after them. "Hey, what do you need to go on a walk for? Do you need me to come with you?"

Robin waved him to be quiet and led Marian into the woods.

"Do you think he knew it was us?" she finally said.

"I don't know."

"Do you think he could tell about the baby?"

Again Robin answered, "I don't know."

They were silent for a few moments.

"It doesn't matter," Marian said, shaking her head. "We're going to be fine, right Locksley?"

He gave her his most encouraging smile.

"Just fine," he replied.


	30. Chapter 30

"Allan!" Guy yelled.

"What?" Allan replied, a little peeved at being called like a dog.

"Come here," he beckoned him closer.

"Well?"

"When was the last time you saw your friends in Sherwood?"

"It's been awhile," Allan answered casually.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been busy overseeing the construction at Knighton among other things. I don't exactly have the time to trot off to the forest for a chat with some old mates."

Guy frowned as he thought.

"And when was the last time you saw Lady Marian?" he asked after a long pause.

Allan sighed. "Boy, not since she left the castle. So quite awhile. Why?"

"I thought I saw her," Guy muttered. "Nevermind. You're dismissed."

Allan skipped off.

He grabbed one of Gisbourne's guards.

"I'm going on a special trip for Guy. I'll be back in the evening. Don't follow me."

* * *

Much and Will were arguing.

"I'm telling you, we can't build it there!" Will said, exasperated.

"And I'm telling you we can!" Much insisted.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Nothing!" Much said quickly.

Will sighed. "We're trying to decide where to put an extension to the camp. For the baby," he added.

Much glared at him like he had given away a surprise.

"I think it should be over here, Master," Much explained.

"Well, that seems like a good place," Robin mused.

"But there's that beam there," Will said.

"True. Hm," Robin squinted like he was thinking very carefully. "We better trust the carpenter on this one, Much."

Will smiled triumphantly.

"Master, look out!" Much blurted.

Robin ducked and turned around. Allan was walking up to the camp.

"And what are you doing here?" Robin called out.

"Is Marian here?" he asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Gisbourne thinks he saw her."

Robin pulled him aside.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've gotta keep her out of sight, Rob," Allan told him.

"Try telling that to her," he sighed.

"I'm serious. Especially, well, especially in her condition."

Robin looked at him. "How do _you_ know?"

"Look, if I know, then other people might know. Just keep her safe, okay? Don't let her do anything the Nightwatchman would do. That's all I'm saying."

"Well, thanks, but I think we're doing fine."

Allan shook his head and started to leave.

"I'm just trying to help."

Marian approached the camp at that moment.

"What a pleasant surprise!"

"Pleasant? Marian, this is _Allan_," Much said from behind Robin.

She embraced her old friend from the castle.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"_That_ is the matter," Robin replied.

"What?"

"That. What you just did. Hugging an enemy."

Robin was taking his tone of reprimand.

Marian frowned. She didn't like to be chided.

Allan felt uncomfortable to be in the middle.

"I better be going," he mumbled, already walking away.

Robin didn't pay attention to him leaving. He was busy staring Marian down.

She met his gaze with equal resolve.

"Marian. . ." he started.

"Robin. . ." she repeated in the same voice.

"Have you learned nothing?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You're not just one of the lads, Marian. I _have _to treat you differently."

"I think that's been made perfectly clear to everybody over these last few months," she said.

"So why do you still try to challenge me?"

Marian sighed.

"I'm not used to not putting up a fight," she answered honestly.

Robin took hold of her hand.

"Ever heard of the saying 'pick your battles'?"

She laughed slightly.

He got closer to her.

"Marian, you have to understand—_nothing_ bad can happen to you. I won't be able to handle it."

"Can't a few things happen? Just to make life interesting?" she asked playfully.

Robin smiled.

"I'm serious," he said.

"All right, all right. I'll be careful."

"More than careful."

"More than careful," she repeated.

"Which means you can't do anything foolish, like run off on your own, or openly challenge Gisbourne and the Sheriff, or stand in front of a sword."

"I'll try my best."

* * *

**wouldn't it be funny if my story ended like the series 2 finale? oh, sorry, "funny" isn't the right word. i mean: HORRENDOUS. sighh. Marian needs to not be so brave. if she were more like Much, things might have been different. but anyways, this is a happy story so don't get worried. in other news, this is my first post from my new computer, which i broke twenty minutes after unpacking it and finally got fixed today.**


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I finally have RH on my ipod! Can't wait till all the episodes are available and I can watch it in waiting rooms, on airplanes, when my b-friend puts basketball on the tv, during class, while I'm driving. . . all Robin/Marian all the time. It'll be awesome. . . and dangerous.

Anyways, KeepingAmused requested Will/Djaq, so here's a little something along those lines.

* * *

"You need help with that?"

Djaq reached over and grabbed one end of the large branch Will was dragging over to his workspace.

"Oof, thanks. Here, just drop it over there."

They heaved it in unison.

Will bent over to catch his breath.

"How long were you carrying that?" she asked.

"Awhile," he sighed. "Saw it beside one of our trails. It's almost precisely the right size I need. I couldn't pass it up."

"And you couldn't have come back for help?"

He smiled.

"I thought I had the strength for it. I might have overestimated."

Djaq laughed lightly.

"You're not Little John, that's for sure."

Will straightened up.

"What do you mean?" he asked earnestly.

Djaq stuttered and tried to retract what she said.

"No, I just, well I just mean that you're not, you don't look like you'd be, not that you aren't, I was only pointing out, um, nevermind."

Will grinned. He'd never seen her get so tripped up on an answer.

"You're saying I seem weak?" Will prodded her.

"No," she replied quickly. "No, not at all. You have remarkable strength. Inner strength too. You are centered and thoughtful and you rise to every challenge. You're perfectly strong," she blurted.

Will didn't expect to hear all that.

He waited for a moment before saying, "You are powerful."

"Powerful?" she repeated.

He nodded.

"You have me absolutely in love with you," he whispered.

"Absolutely in love. . ." Djaq mused. "Yes, that's exactly how I would describe it."

She reached up and kissed him as his strong arms wrapped around her.


	32. Chapter 32

In honor of 150 reviews from my loyal readers and over 30 chapters of nothing but fluff, here's a special little update that begins in the vein of the original one-shot (published way back in December—has it really been that long??) Love you all!

* * *

Robin liked the color green; the way it had refreshed his mind amid the grey, white, and brown of the Holy Land; the way it called to the other senses—the smell of spring, the sound of birds, the taste of honeysuckle, the feel of a fuzzy leaf or a prickly piece of grass. Green was a color of promise, of buds unopened, and life unborn. Green was the color of fullness, the color of Marian at that moment.

Robin remembered having seen her in red, decadent and adorned, playing her part of well-behaved noble. She was beautiful, but uncomfortable in red. It called attention to her in ways she never wanted. He remembered her in orange, the day Gisbourne cornered her into marriage while he hid just a hand's reach away outside her window, but too distant to save her. He remembered her in blue—it made her eyes sparkle. And white—it made her glow. And once in queenly gold— a wedding dress for the wrong man. And black—the color of the Nightwatchman and her limitless resolve.

But he loved her best in green. It was like the entire forest dressed to match. And she just kept humming and working, completely unaware of her own beauty.

Robin walked up to her, gathered her hair at the base of her neck, and kissed her skin.

She turned to look at him.

"You had so many excuses for not coming to Sherwood," he said.

Marian waited for him to go on.

"But you were wrong, you know. Green suits you very well."

She smiled.

"I would say the same for you, but I have no comparison. You've never worn another color," she remarked.

"I like green," he shrugged.

Marian nodded.

"But. . ." he continued, "if you don't like what I'm wearing, I can take it off."

He gave her a wink.

She rolled her eyes.

"I know, sharp wit, sharp arrows, nothing dull about me," Robin beamed.

"Or humble," she replied.

"Humility's not on my list of important things."

"And what is?" Marian asked.

"Well," Robin started, "You, helping the poor, protecting the gang, you, serving King Richard, you, making life difficult for the Sheriff, you, and. . .you."

"First and last on the list, I'm flattered," she teased.

"First, last, and everything in between," Robin said in seriousness.

Marian took his hand lovingly. "Now and forever," she whispered.


	33. Chapter 33

A/ N: So, I'm a Russian lang & lit major and I was going over some poetry last night in preparation for starting school again and I came across «Бесонница» by Anna Akhmatova. The title translates as "Insomnia" and it talks about the lullaby of a lover. The following line made me think of Robin Hood, and specifically this story (it all started with a sleepless night if you recall), so that's my inspiration for today. Enjoy.

* * *

_"What is it, my outlaw, what is it my pretty one,_

_Do I sing so badly to you?"_

* * *

Marian rustled under the covers, kicking the blanket until her feet were exposed. Her toes scrunched from the shock of cool air. She sat up and tried to adjust the bedding.

"Psst!"

She looked around to find the source of the sound.

Robin was sitting up, his hands behind his head, casually admiring the tops of the trees.

"What are you doing up?" she mimed.

He shrugged in reply.

"Well I can't fall sleep," she whispered loud enough to make Much stir.

"Huh, what? What is it? Master? Hmmm. . ." he mumbled.

"Go back to sleep," Robin hushed and Much settled back into his snoring.

Robin gestured for Marian to come join him.

She made a point of letting out an exasperated sigh before scooping up her pillow and tiptoeing over to his bed.

"You got me over here, now what's your plan?" she said.

"Just lie down and be quiet."

"But I can't get comfortable, that's the problem. And I feel like I swallowed a jar of moths."

"Moths?" Robin repeated.

Marian pointed to her belly.

"Really? The baby feels like moths? Is it going to look like a moth? Because that changes things," he rambled.

She gave him a withering look.

"All right, all right. Just relax," he said quietly. "I'll get you two asleep."

Marian closed her eyes and settled in.

She was immediately startled when Robin started to sing.

"It's going to be hard to fall asleep with your eyes open," he said, catching her looking widely at him.

"I've just never—"

"Shh," he hushed. "Now, where was I?"

He picked up his song. It was about a Crusader outside the gates of Jerusalem and Marian was almost positive it was not meant as a lullaby, but as a ballad to rally the troops the night before a battle.

As she listened to Robin's voice, a surprising and new piece of him, whom she thought she knew so well, she started to think of how a battle hymn was appropriate for a family of fighters.

It would prepare the baby for this world and this life, she thought hazily as she began to sink into her mind.

Robin saw as her breathing slowed and her face softened and he let his voice gently taper off.


	34. Chapter 34

I love this story and I love all of you who love it. . .but I have to let it go. Classes started up again and my free time to write has shrunk. And I'd rather give everyone a nice finish then let it languish for weeks. So, are you ready to meet the Locksley baby?? Three back-to-back updates coming your way!

* * *

"Robin?"

"Yes, my angel."

"I don't think we'll need a lullaby tonight."

Marian sat up straight.

Robin gave her a concerned look.

She nodded and he knew.

"Djaa-aaa-q!" Robin yelled in frantic Much fashion.

"Master?" he immediately responded, recognizing that tone as his cue to panic.

"Can you get Djaq?"

"W-w-what for?"

"Much!" Little John clipped. "Djaq, Now. Questions, later."

"All right, all right! Where is she?" he nearly screeched.

"Where's Will?" he added, answering his own question.

He threw up his hands and marched off to wherever he thought lovebirds gathered.

"This is great. Just great," he muttered to himself. "Little baby hood about to be born, and we can't find the doctor because she's off with—"

"Much?"

He ran smack into Will and Djaq returning to camp.

"There! There you are!"

Much started jumping up and down and trying to say what he needed to. All he managed was, "Baby. Now!"

Luckily Djaq understood and hurried back to Marian.

Will sighed.

"Well, this is going to be a long night."

"It is?" Much asked.

Will smiled.

He followed after Djaq.

"What do you mean 'long night'?" Much called out, but no one answered.

He was about to scramble back to camp in his headlong style, but he put his hands on his hips, caught his breath and tried to collect his thoughts.

This was it. The day life changed. The day the forest got a little smaller and the gang a little bigger. The day Robin the master, friend, leader, soldier, outlaw, and lover became Robin the father. Much didn't like it, but he didn't have a choice about it. And sometimes that was just easier. Not having a choice in the matter meant that he could still complain about it from time to time. He was going to complain anyways.

All right, he thought, let's go be an uncle.


	35. Chapter 35

Little John was standing back a ways from the rest of them crowded around Marian as the first hour of labor passed into the second. Robin stood up to walk around a little bit. He eyed his bow, thought about shooting off a couple of arrows, when he saw John.

"I think I might go mad," Robin sighed.

John smiled and put his hand on Robin's narrow shoulder.

Robin caught something in the way John seemed to be avoiding the others.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Just thinking about Alice and little little John, that's all."

This time Robin reached and put his hand on John's shoulder.

They stood for a moment in a half-embrace, when all of a sudden, a thought occurred to Robin.

"Do you think you could do something for me? Something away from camp?"

John's face immediately brightened.

"Find Allan?" Robin asked.

John's face fell.

"Allan?" he repeated.

"Yeah. I promised Marian something."

"Something that requires _Allan_?"

"Sort of. Find him for me?" Robin asked again.

Little John shrugged.

"If you say so. . ."

Marian screamed and Robin ran back.

* * *

"You call this bread? I've eaten rocks that were softer. Come on, I work for the Sheriff, don't you know," Allan argued with the innkeeper who grunted and took the plate of stale, mealy food away.

"I want some _real_ food!" he called after the man.

Little John sat down next to him.

Allan nearly jumped out of his seat.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Robin sent me to find you."

"Look, if Gisbourne sees me with you lot, I'm gonna be out on the street again!"

John grew taller in his chair.

"All right, all right," Allan said quickly. "What is it?"

"Marian is having the baby."

A broad smile of joy stretched across Allan's face. He caught it in time, coughed, and tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, "So?

John took a breath and replied flatly, "So, Robin. . .needs you."

The innkeeper brought a new plate of food.

"About time," Allan tutted.

"Not sure if I'm getting you," he turned to Little John, his mouth full.

And then he realized.

"Oh hang on, does he want me to get him into Locksley again or something?"

John was getting tired of this guessing game.

"Just come to Sherwood."

"No, no. Wait, I think I know what he wants. But tell him I can't do it, mate. Too risky."

He bit off another hunk of meat.

Little John got up to leave.

"Mm-mmm!" Allan waved his hands to stop him. Swallowing, he explained, "Tell him he can have Knighton."

"What?"

Allan took a swig of wine, wiped his hands on his pants, dropped a coin on the table, and led John out of the tavern.

* * *

Little John trudged through the darkened forest, with nothing on his mind but his footsteps, pushing the memory of his family back where he kept it hidden.

He stopped short and lifted his head.

A sharp wind shook the leaves above and there—there it was: a faint cry.

He picked up his staff and broke into a run.


	36. Chapter 36

Little bright eyes peered over the blanket and into Robin's.

He brushed away happy tears and gave Marian a fiercely joyous kiss.

"Ah! I love you! I love you!" he exclaimed.

She laughed and lifted up the baby in her arms to pass it to him.

John appeared, out of breath.

"Well?" he asked.

Robin turned, holding his son and smiled.

"Say hello to Uncle Little John," Robin cooed.

"Well, hold on, just how many uncles does this baby have?" Much blurted.

He got flustered when they all laughed at him.

"I'm just saying," he replied defensively.

"All right, all right. Here," Robin gestured for him to hold out his arms.

"What? Me?"

Much took the baby like a large, fragile egg everyone would yell at him if he broke.

Robin pulled John aside.

"Can Marian ride?" John said.

"I think so."

"Then go to Knighton."

Robin raised his eyebrow at the last word.

John nodded.

Robin went over and whispered in Marian's ear.

"Now?" she asked. "I'm a little tired, if you can imagine."

He looked at her intently.

"I'm really not up for your usual schemes—"

"Trust me?"

She took his hand. "Help me up."

"Marian!" Djaq rushed over. "What are you doing? You must rest!"

"I've never been one to sit still, you know that."

"You remember, she was up and visiting Gisbourne the day after he killed her," Robin quipped.

"Almost killed, and thank you for reminding us all."

"But still, Marian. I think you should rest," Djaq persisted.

"Robin Hood and the Nightwatchman and the littlest outlaw are taking a trip," Robin said definitively.

"The littlest outlaw? Is that really what you're going to name him?" Much asked.

Robin looked at Marian.

"No!" she answered.

He shrugged. "Guess not. Now, may we have him?"

Much handed him over to his mother carefully.

"You hold him tight, I'll hold you tight, and let's hope the horse knows where we're going," Robin said, climbing up.

"Um, I don't think so," Marian replied. "Little John?"

"You—hold her. Him—I'll hold."

Djaq shook her head as they left.

"Unbelievable," she sighed.

"I don't know. Those two taking a newborn on some kind of mission in the middle of the night in a forest where they're wanted as outlaws? Why wouldn't they?" Will said.

Djaq smiled. "You're right."

* * *

The new Locksley family and Little John arrived at Knighton to find Allan waiting out front with a torch.

"Well, well, well. Hello there!" he called out.

Marian grabbed the reins from Robin, pulled the horse to a stop and climbed down.

She stood in awe.

"My—my house!"

"More or less," Allan replied.

"Who lives here?" she asked eagerly.

"At the moment? You."

"But—"

"O' course you'll have to be out by dawn and leave everything exactly how it was, but for the next," he looked up at the sky, "oh say, five hours, it's all yours."

"You sure?"

"I'm in charge aren't I?" he shrugged.

Marian turned around and looked at Robin.

"I know I promised you Locksley," he said as he dismounted. "But will this do?"

She held her hands up to her face and sighed. Then she reached out to Little John. He understood and handed her the baby.

She held him close.

Robin came up behind them and wrapped his arms around them both.

"So," Allan interrupted their moment of bliss, "what's he called?"

Marian looked up at him with a smile.

"Allan," she replied.

"Allan?!" the three men said in unison.

"Well, we don't have an Allan in the gang at present," Marian suggested.

Robin coughed. "For a reason."

"Oy, I'm right here!" Allan countered.

"I think we should leave the new parents to settle this on their own," John wisely said, and cocked his head for Allan to move along.

* * *

"There's no furniture," Marian remarked when they entered the newly built house.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Robin said, throwing down a blanket.

He set the torch down in the fire place.

Marian winced as the logs went up in flames.

He noticed and gave her an assuring smile.

They set the baby down in its swaddling and cozied up to one another.

"Well," Robin sighed.

"Well," Marian echoed.

"It's been a trying day, hasn't it?"

"No more than usual," she murmured, laying her head on his chest and falling fast asleep.

* * *

**Thank you readers! xo, maura**


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: I published a book! So, to get out the word, I'm updating my top fics. Even though this one was complete – it's getting a little bonus scene! There is a link on my profile that will take you to the amazon listing for my book. Please go check it out!

* * *

"You named the baby Allan?"

"Much, calm down," Robin said, reaching for his friend's shoulder.

"Of all the names in all the world! Why don't you just name him 'Gisbourne the Second'?"

Marian laughed.

"You haven't heard his nickname, have you?" she asked. "We're calling him 'Little Much.'"

Much eyed her suspiciously.

"You're just making that up so I'll feel better."

"Not at all," Robin argued.

He went over to the baby in Marian's arms and reached for his tiny hand.

"Isn't that right, Little Much?" he cooed.

"Well, how come you call him that?" Much asked, curious.

Marian looked at Robin, who smiled.

"He's always hungry," she explained.

"Oh."

The rest of the gang tried to contain their laughter.

Finally Much muttered, "That's a good name then."


End file.
